Under the Spruce Tree
by dorkmaster42
Summary: Ana Parkinson just lost her best friend and is feeling alone in the world. In Cedric's death he took her darkest secret. She can see into the future. She saw Cedric's death and she blames herself for his death. She decides to visit the Headmaster about her gift. He reassures her and helps send her on a journey that will help her find love, courage, and most of all loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm dorkmaster42 and this is my first fanfiction. Please be gentle but I hope you enjoy it. If I get enough good reviews I'll try to post about two chapters ever week. I've got everything written but the last 2 chapters.

Disclaimer: I do do not own anything Harry Potter related, except Ana. She's mine.

Chapter 1

I sit under a large spruce tree by the Black Lake at Hogwarts. I'm trying to cope with the fact that my best friend had been killed only a few days before and that You-Know-Who was back. The worst part about it was that I saw it coming and couldn't do anything about it. When I say I saw it coming I mean I really saw it coming. I have this weird ability to see the future. The future isn't set in stone but rather various possibilities from decisions. I saw several possible futures. I saw one where Cedric was still dead but Harry had never fought You-Know-Who. Then there was the one where Cedric was alive and Harry had almost been killed by You-Know-Who. There are several more but they just get worse and worse. The future from this point on is nothing but darkness so far. I haven't seen anything. It's like there are so many decisions going on that they are flashing by so fast I can't see them.

I take a pebble and toss it into the Black Lake. I watch the ripples as they spread out. I think about the how it's so much like my visions. They just get bigger and larger and more complicated. I sigh and stare up at the sky thinking about the new school year. That's when I get the biggest flash of visions I'd ever had. I saw a toad like looking woman taking over the school, I saw Harry Potter starting a Defense class of his own, I see the toad woman screaming, I see the Weasley twins running all over the place, I see a battle with students and Death Eaters, I see Sirius Black the mass murder getting hit with a killing curse and falling through a veil, I see Dumbledore fighting You-Know-Who and winning, and the last thing I see is a ring beside a withered black hand.

I shake my head. Visions take usually only seconds of my time but it seems like its forever. This particular flash of visions was more than I had ever experienced. This had to be up to a year of visions of the future. I shake my head. I can usually get up to a few months visions but never a full year's visions. I jump up and start towards the castle. I need to talk to Dumbledore. I've never really shared with anyone but Cedric about my visions. I had to confide in someone else now about my visions. I make my way up to Dumbledore's office.

I had only been to Dumbledore's office once in my fourth year when I got accidentally ripped Lockhart's picture and he went ballistic. I swear the guy is a loony bin. Anyway, when I reach his office I stand in front of the gargoyle's wandering what the password is. The gargoyles start moving and I jump.

Professor McGonagall steps out and gives me a stern look. "Miss Parkinson, what are you doing here?"

I give her a small smile. "Sorry Professor, I need to speak with the Headmaster about something important. It really can't wait."

Professor McGonagall gives me a quick look. "I think he is available. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing the top choice for Head Girl next year."

I beam, "Really? Me? Head Girl?"

McGonagall nods, "Yes. You are intelligent, have good responsibility, and have always shown such potential in Quidditch. As I've said since the day I've meet you. I wish you were in my House. You would have done well."

I smile, "Thank you Professor. I think I've done a good job in my house, haven't I?"

McGonagall smiles, "Your house is lucky to have you. Now, get on up to Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he knows you're coming by now. Go on, dear."

I feel privileged; I got a smile from McGonagall. Only few people are able to say that, and hardly ever are those to receive them not in Gryffindor. I thank McGonagall and start up the steps to Dumbledore's office. When I reach the door its wide open and the Headmaster is looking at me with a kind smile.

"Miss Parkinson, I thought that was you I heard. Come in. I sense you have something you really need to get off your chest. Are you okay my dear?" Dumbledore says.

I step into the room, closing the door. "Sir, there's something that I've been hiding ever since I was nine. I've only ever told one person before. Now that he's dead, I think I should confide in someone else. This time someone that can help me more."

Dumbledore gives me a confused look. "Miss Parkinson, why don't you have a seat? Lemon Drop?" I wave the candy away but take the chair across from him. "Now, what's gotten you so upset?"

I take a deep breath. "It's hard to explain. I can see the future. Not like a normal Seer though. Professor Trawleny's Seer abilities are something but they are no match for mine. I can see strings of the future. You see, the future isn't always set in stone. I've figured that's why no one can really tell what a prophecy means until it comes true. You never really know how it'll come out. I saw Cedric dying months ago by the hand of You-Know-Who. I warned him not to take the cup. I told him to forfeit. I didn't tell him why because he would have let no one touch the trophy. I saw every possible future in that maze because it was so unpredictable. I saw Harry Potter get torn apart by a sphinx in one. In another I saw Krum winning the tournament but once he touched the cup he died. Everyone that touched that cup died in the graveyard, everyone but Harry Potter. He was usually alive in most of them. I tried to warn Bagman but he wouldn't listen. I could never get to you when we weren't surrounded. I tried to stop the tournament but I couldn't. Of course, I didn't see a future where the task was stopped. I knew I'd never have a chance."

Dumbledore stares at me in wonder. "I can't believe it. You aren't a Seer my dear. Instead you are something much greater. Miss Parkinson, you my dear are a Futura. Futura's are very rare. I believe the last one that lived was over a hundred years ago, at least that was known. My dear, how far into the future can you usually see?"

I shrug, "It depends. Usually it's only a few months at a time. Today I got the largest one I've ever had. It was over the span of a year. In this vision I saw that it's going to be a difficult year. Hardly anyone believes you or Harry. They call you liars and this toad comes to work at the school. She's awful sir. You can't let her work here. She torture's the students and then you have to leave after Harry and his Defense group get caught. When that toad takes over it's like Hogwarts gets turned into a prison. The Slytherins get even worse seeing as the toad gives them special treatment. Sir, you can't let this lady work here."

Dumbledore holds up a hand. "Miss Parkinson, where were you planning on staying for the summer?"

I give Dumbledore a confused look. "Well, my parents are taking Pansy to France and they won't take me. They're upset I'm not in Slytherin, even though it's been sixth years since my sorting. Anyway, I was planning on staying with Cedric but now, I'm not so sure. Why?"

Dumbledore nods. "I'm going to write to your parents and ask if you can stay at Hogwarts for the summer. I'll say it's so you can do an independent study in some of your classes."

I shrug, "I'm sure they won't care either way. Am I really going to be taking independent studies?"

Dumbledore chuckles, "In a way, but you won't be working on normal studies. I'm going to be getting you information on your gift and we will be trying to develop it. Only if you wish to that is."

I nod, "I've always wanted to know more about my gift. I've tried doing research but I've only found out a few things. I know that as I grow older that my powers will develop. I also know that I can't see myself in the visions."

Dumbledore nods. "That's not always the case though. Sometimes if your powers are strong enough you can see your own future. I wish not to alarm you but I've read in a book before that most Futura's that see their own future only see their own death. I hope that will never be your case."

I stare off in the distance. "Sir, we leave tomorrow. Will I be leaving as well?"

Dumbledore shakes his head. "I will be sending Fawkes. As long as they say yes, you will be staying at the castle for a time. Do you mind that?"

I shake my head. "Of course not sir. That sounds wonderful. If I may ask, you said for a time. Does that mean I won't be staying the entire summer?"

Dumbledore gives me a smile and I notice a twinkle in his eye. "For a little while you will be staying in the castle. Soon you will be joining a few friends of mine in a safe house of sorts. That is if you don't mind."

I shrug my shoulders. "It's fine. It's better than being stuck at home or in a crowded flat all summer."

Dumbledore nods. "Right you are." Dumbledore gets up and walks around to my side of the desk. He walks over to a rather large bookcase and pulls out two books. One is a rather old looking leather bound book. The second one was newer but looked rather worn. Dumbledore brings them over to me and hands them over. "The leather book is a journal of the last Futura I mentioned earlier. I came across it a while back and that's what sparked my interest in them. The other is a book is one that I acquired after finding the journal. It gave me some information but not all for it seems that no one truly knows about Futura's. I have tried gathering other information, for knowledge's sake, but I have failed. Perhaps with your help we can figure out the extent of your abilities together."

I take the two books and flip through them. "Thank you, sir. I'll take to reading them as soon as possible."

Dumbledore smiles at me and gives me an approving look over his half-moon spectacles. "Make sure to read through the book first. It may give you a little insight in the journal. Now, I must write to your parents. I believe you should be going back to your common room. Your friends must be worried about you."

I give a sheepish smile, "Thank you Professor. I'll see you soon, I guess."

Dumbledore merely nods as I exit his office headed down to the kitchens. As I head down I pass by the Weasley twins who are whispering in a corner. They give me a look as I pass by them. I walk over to them and give them a hard look. "If you're planning another prank you better stop right now. Cedric was my best friend. I will give you detention for a month that you will complete when we get back to school."

The slightly taller one walks closer to me. "Look Hufflepuff. What gives you the right to give us detention? You don't look like a prefect and I haven't seen you in any classes of mine."

I glare at the taller twin. Fred, I think. I grip my wand in my pocket and pull it out. It's against his throat before I even know it. "Don't make me Weasley. I may be a Hufflepuff but that means absolutely nothing to me. I will hex you right here and now. Don't put is past me. And just so you know. I have a name. Just because you're too stupid to pay attention around you doesn't mean I'm not in your classes."

I notice the other twin has pulled his wand out of his pocket and is pointing it at me. He holds it out with a shaking hand like he doesn't want to hex me. "Look, I don't know what me and my brother have done to bother you but you need to put that wand down."

I give the boy a look and I can really tell that he doesn't want to use it. I sigh and put my wand away. "I'm sorry. I just saw you two whispering in a corner and that's how I usually see you before you pull some stupid prank that ends up badly. Just please don't pull some stupid prank until next year. I'm serious about the month's detention. I'll know if it was you. Us Hufflepuffs are on edge right now with Cedric dead. I'm not the only one that's gone off on students."

The shorter twin steps forward more. "Look, we aren't planning a prank. We were actually planning fireworks to go off in the Great Hall tomorrow at the end of the memorial for Diggory. We never really liked him but we have to admit he was a good guy."

I nod, "I think he'd like that. I really think he would. Can you make them spell things, these fireworks?"

The taller twin nods, "Yes, we were thinking of a badger seeing as Diggory was a Hufflepuff through and through. Can you think of anything else he'd like?"

I smile, "Yeah. I can. It's a saying he always told me and the other Hufflepuffs. 'Live life to the fullest or it'll be gone before you know it.' It kinda fits him. He lived it to the fullest all the way up until he was gone. I still think he was stupid for entering the tournament but it meant a lot to him."

The shorter twin nods, "Alright. It's kinda lengthy but we'll get it to work."

I nod and start to walk away. After a few moments I hear the taller twin call for me. "Hey aren't you going to apologize?"

I turn around and start walking backwards. "No. I only apologize when I mean it. I meant every word that was said."

The shorter twin calls out as I turn around, "Call we at least have your name?"

I stop as I reach a corner and smirk at the twins. "Sorry boys. Maybe next time."

As I walk towards the Hufflepuff common room I think about the hopefully exciting summer I'm going to have.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please excuse any and all grammar mistakes. I try to find them all but I don't always get them. Here's Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 2

I stand with my bookbag hanging over one shoulder outside of an old building. I stand in my yellow hoodie with a black badger on it, my stone wash jeans, and my black high tops with yellow laces. No surprise, my bookbag is black with yellow splotches all over it. To my left Dumbledore is standing tall and proud. I've been at Hogwarts for a month working with Dumbledore on my gift. We've actually honed it between something I found in the journal and what he learned from talking to an elder man that's mother was a Futura. We've gotten it where that I only see one future at a time.

Dumbledore starts towards the old building and I follow. The place is called Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore said that Sirius Black owns it and that the man isn't the mass murder everyone thinks he is. I'm supposed to be helping the Order of the Phoenix during my stay at the old home. Dumbledore told me the Weasley's moved in a couple days after school ended.

We reach the door and Dumbledore opens it. From inside I hear yelling and screaming, feet pounding on the ground, popping sounds, and then above all I hear barking. Dumbledore leans down and whispers to me that Black is an animagus that turns into a dog. Dumbledore leads me down a hall and into a kitchen where all the commotion is coming from. I see an older red headed woman yelling at two familiar red headed twins. A red headed boy that looks younger than me stands off to the side with a bushy brown headed girl. A red headed girl stands in an opposite corner with a woman with purple hair. A red headed man comes walking in and smiles when he sees Dumbledore and I.

"Dumbledore, I'm sorry about this. Molly caught the boy's making some sort of invention of theirs. Extendable Ears they call them. I think they're brilliant but then again Molly wants the boys to get a job at the ministry and not open that joke shop."

I snort. "She's not stopping them. As of right now the boy's will be opening the shop in a few months time. They don't plan on going back to Hogwarts. They still might. Future's not set in stone you know."

The red haired man gives me a look. "You're Anastasia Parkinson aren't you? Dumbledore told me you could see the future. Can you tell me if the boy's shop will be successful?"

I shrug. "It's Ana and I couldn't tell. All I saw was the grand opening. They had a lot of people there though. Oh, just so you know, the Extendable Ears would be a good investment for the order. Never know when you might need them. As well as some of their other inventions, they are quite brilliant. I regret calling them stupid a few weeks ago."

Dumbledore chuckles. "Ana, no need to reveal too much about the twins plans. I'm sure that they don't wish for their mother to know."

I shrug. As I shrug I see a flash of a small vision. I grin and turn to the red headed boy and bushy haired girl in the corner. "McGonagall has made up her mind about the new prefects. She'll tell you when you get back. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be proud. As well as that Granger girl." I turn to the red headed man, "Don't tell Mrs. Weasley, please. She'll get rather happy when the letters come and I would like to see Ronald get embarrassed, it's quite hilarious."

Mr. Weasley laughs. "I won't breathe a word of it. Now, come along. Molly's been excited to have a new person to fuss over. The rest of the Order should be arriving within the next few minutes Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nods. "Let's go rescue the rest of the twins, shall we?"

Mr. Weasley walks over to the red haired woman and whispers something in her ear. The woman turns in our direction and blushes about as red as her fading hair. "Anastasia. It's lovely to have you here." When she says my name everyone turns to look at me. I blush deeply hating the attention I've gotten. She turns back to the boys. "Go to your room! I don't want you out until supper! Shoo!"

The twins give me a wink as they pass by, probably happy to know half of my name. The boy in the corner speaks up. "Mum, who is she and why is she here?"

Mrs. Weasley turns to her son, "I'll explain during supper, now upstairs. The meeting will be starting soon and I don't want you lot down here in the way. Ginny, show Anastasia up to your room."

Dumbledore waves his hand dismissing the last order. "No need Molly, Ana will be joining us in the meeting. We shall be inducting her tonight. She'll only be a part time member until she graduates at the end of the year. She knows the risks, probably better than any of having seen so many wrong missions before I can change them."

Mrs. Weasley looks frazzled. "Are you sure Dumbledore? She's not even out of school yet. Can't she get inducted after she graduates? It would be safer. Upstairs you lot and I mean it!" Mrs. Weasley yells the last part at the two red heads and bushy haired girl waiting by the door.

When the three are gone Dumbledore answers her. "I'm quite sure Molly. Ana here has helped me greatly and already knows most of our plans. Probably some that I'm yet to know yet myself, isn't that right?"

I nod, "Yeah. When the oldest Weasley gives his report next week, you send Mad-Eye and Professor Lupin on a mission. Oh and at the end of the month you send Professor Lupin to the werewolves. I highly suggest you wait until school starts. It seems that Greyback is there but he's leaving the colony when school starts. I believe it would be easier to gain supporters with Greyback gone, most of them seem terrified to talk to Professor Lupin after Greyback nearly kills him when having a slight disagreement."

Dumbledore takes my advice with ease. "I'll do that. Did you see anything wrong with the mission Alastor and Remus go on?"

I shake my head. "I didn't see the mission. I've known about the Remus thing for a few days but I saw the disagreement earlier when we were traveling. It seems that someone has recently waved Greyback to their side."

Dumbledore nods, "Thank you, Ana. Now, let's get settled, shall we."

Dumbledore takes the seat at the head of the table. I follow and take a seat next to him. The purple haired woman takes the seat next to me. She points to my hoodie, "Hufflepuff huh? I was in that house. I graduated a few years back. The year Harry Potter got there actually. I think I remember you some. You were close to Cedric weren't you?"

I stiffen at the mention of my best friend. "Yeah, I was. He was my best friend."

The woman sees the threatening tears, "You miss him don't you?"

I nod, "It's hard. He was a year older than me but it didn't matter. Ever since my first year we haven't gone two days without talking to each other whether by owl or face to face. I used to Floo to his house during the summer a lot." I laugh, "He use to invite me to his house during holidays. I didn't like going home at all." I let a tear fall down my face but wipe it away quickly. "I keep expecting to get a letter from him any day. Him telling me about how his dad is still going on about how he beat Harry Potter during his sixth year at Quidditch." I laugh, "The first morning after Ced died I got up like it was nothing. We were usually the first up in our house. I got up not remembering that I had cried to sleep about the night before. When I got downstairs and I saw Ced's empty armchair it hit me like a brick wall. I curled up in the armchair and cried for hours. No one bothered me, just let me cry my eyes out. When I was at Hogwarts before everyone left, I expected to see Ced come around a corner laughing about something stupid and wanting to tell me the new spell he learned. I know that I'd be going back this year without him anyway but I know that I won't see him ever again. It just gets really hard sometimes."

The woman rubs circles in my back. "It gets better. I lost a good friend from school a few months ago. She was an Auror with me. We went to arrest a man that murdered a group of muggles. When we got there he had a few friends over and they started shooting curses at us. She was gone before I knew it. I took her body to the St. Mugo's not knowing she was already dead. It still hits me hard. Sometimes I expect her to pop up over the divider that separated our desks to tell me a funny joke she found in a Muggle magazine she had read. It hits hard sometimes and you just feel like crawling into bed. Then other days you feel so full of life just wanting to let them know that you are living your life like they would want you too."

I smile at the woman, "Thanks…um…sorry I don't know your name."

The woman laughs, "Call me Tonks. That's what I like to go by."

I smile at the woman, "Alright. Thanks Tonks. I'm Ana."

The woman nods, "Nice to meet you Ana. If you ever need to talk again, I'll be here. Just owl me what's going on or tell me you want to talk face to face and I'll be there."

I smile, "Thanks but you don't have to do that."

She waves her hand. "I don't mind. I just wish I had someone to help me through my loss. I'm happy to help."

I go to respond when I hear someone call my last name. "Parkinson! Sit on the other side of Tonks. I need to speak with Albus before the meeting."

I glare at the scarred up old man. "I was here first Mad-Eye. You know how much I hate being called by my last name!"

Mad-Eye gives me a look. "Don't call me by that girly! I'm not mad."

I roll my eyes. "Beg to differ on that." I mutter.

Mad-Eye picks up a glass and throws it across the room at me. I duck just in time and it breaks against a wall behind me. "I hear across rooms you know!"

I laugh, "I know. Maybe I meant for you to hear that."

Mad-Eye starts clumping towards me. "You're going to pay for that girly."

Dumbledore holds up a hand, "As willing as I am to see how much damage you two could cause this time, I believe Sirius wouldn't appreciate it."

I hear a laugh and turn to a shaggy black haired man that came into the room. "Let them have at it. Not much I really care for in this house anyway. I'd enjoy a good show any day."

The man turns to me. "You must be Ana. It's a pleasure to meet the girl that gets up under Moody's skin so deep. I've never meet a person still alive that has."

I laugh, "He'd gladly kill me if I wasn't so darn valuable. I'm sure he's plotting my murder right now. I've actually seen him attempt to murder me once after our first meeting. I told him he couldn't the next time he saw me. He got upset and I told him my gift. Mad-Eye thought I was lying until I told him his plotted murder attempt on me. Ever since then we've fought and he likes throwing things at my head." I hear people gasp a few times during my story. "I'm sure it doesn't surprise you that he's violent natured. Especially since he was cooped up in that trunk for months."

Mad-Eye glares at me. "You knew and didn't tell anyone. You claim to see the future and you didn't help me!"

I roll my eyes. "Look, I've told you a million times. I only saw that Crouch fellow disguised as you making Polyjuice Potion and climbing in and out of that trunk. Let it go! Don't you think I would have gotten you out if I had known? I mean I did try to stop Cedric from touching the trophy but he told me that I would see things change and that I shouldn't worry so much about what I see."

Mad-Eye stops arguing with me after I mention Cedric. He feels kinda guilty about that. If he hadn't gotten caught by that Crouch fellow Cedric wouldn't have died. Dumbledore clears his throat. "If it isn't important you can tell me after the meeting Alastor."

Mad-Eye shakes his head. "I was just going to say that you shouldn't let Parkinson into the Order. She's not of age yet. Let her make her predictions and tell you about them. Then you can take them and tell us."

Dumbledore shakes his head. "I'm sorry Albus but my mind has been made up. She is getting inducted tonight and nothing anyone says is changing that. She's putting herself in danger of doing this. She's aligning herself with us."

"Perhaps that's because she knows this side will win?" A voice comes from the doorway of the kitchen.

I see Snape saunter into the kitchen followed by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. I glare at Snape. "Of course not, _Professor_. I can't see that far into the future yet. The farthest I've seen is a year and that was weeks ago. Ever since it's only been a few months at a time. Oh, I suggest staying away from your next door neighbor. She's plotting about setting you up with her niece, again."

Snape sneers at me, "How dare you?"

Professor Sprout grabs hold of Snape but Snape snatches away from her. He moves to sulk in a corner while McGonagall takes the seat on the other side of Dumbledore. She nods to me. "Ana, are you well? I haven't had time to see you during your stay at the castle."

I nod, "I've been okay. The Headmaster has helped me hone in my gift. I see only one certain future depending on our course as of right now instead of random ones that could happen."

She nods and Dumbledore stands up to call the meeting to order. "Okay. Let's get started. First in our order of business, we are inducting Miss Ana Parkinson into the Order. She may not be of age yet but no one can deny her usefulness to us in the order." Everyone lets a mumbled agreement go around. I sigh, I wasn't wanted. I don't let it get to me. I wasn't wanted at home either. After a few minutes I swear my allegiance to the Order and take my seat again.

Throughout the meeting when someone is suggesting something I let my opinion be put in and don't care that no one likes it but a select few. When the meetings finally over I turn to Mrs. Weasley. "I'd put up an impermeable charm next meeting. I think the twins are going to try to listen in with the others."

Mrs. Weasley gives me a surprised look, "Okay dear. I'll do that."

Mrs. Weasley gets up and goes to fetch to others for dinner. Dumbledore gives me a smile as the others start dispersing, "Be reading that journal. We might have missed something and read through those new books we found. I'll see you next meeting, if not before. Be good for the Weasley's and Sirius yes?"

I chuckle, "I will, sir. See you next meeting."

Dumbledore gives me his twinkling smile and takes his leave after talking with Mad-Eye for a moment. Tonks and I discuss a few things before Mrs. Weasley returns with the others in tow. The twins pop in instead and take the seats across from us as Mrs. Weasley fusses at them while cooking supper. The twin sitting across from me smiles at me, "So it's Anastasia? Why didn't you just tell us?"

I shake my head, "Nope, it's not Anastasia."

Everyone gives me weird looks and I shrug. "It's Ana. I hate Anastasia. My name makes me sound like a princess. I will hex you if you call me Anastasia. Only adults are allowed to call me that. Besides Mad-Eye, I like to push his buttons. Of course he likes to call me by my last name as well and I swear if he calls me that one more time the moment I turn 17 I'm going to transfigure him into a badger. I think he'd be adorable. Of course I wouldn't be able to transfigure him back, he'd kill me."

Tonks laughs, "I'd save you. I know Mad-Eye, he'd be upset and throw things at your head, probably transfigure you into a rat and let the cat chase you for a bit but not kill you."

I nod my head, "Sure. He hates my guts. It's not my fault I saw him in his flowery pajamas. He shouldn't wear them."

The table busts out laughing and soon everyone wants to know how I saw him in his flowery pajamas.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 everyone! I couldn't wait until Saturday to upload. I've got some great stuff coming. This story is going to be in three parts. The first part is Ana in her last year at Hogwarts, the second is from the summer after her graduation to the end of the war, and then the last part is going to be life after the war. All three will be completely in Ana's POV.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter, if I did Percy would have turned Death Eater...joking. But Fred wouldn't have died.

Chapter 3

I groan and turn over in my bed. I hadn't got a lot of sleep the night before. It's been almost two weeks since I'd moved into headquarters. The twins had taken it upon themselves to make my life a living hell. Of course, they used me not being able to see my own future to my disadvantage. As the two weeks had passed, I had grown quite close to the occupants in the home. What made me feel bad was that I knew that at the rate things were going, Sirius Black would be dead before I graduated. It made me feel awful not telling him. I had told Dumbledore but he had advised me to keep that bit to myself. I argued that Black need to know why he was being kept inside headquarters.

I climb out of my bed and start down the stairs. I grinned as I passed the other girl's room. I had a room to myself unlike the other girls. It didn't bother them but I was glad. I didn't like to share rooms with people. I make my way down to the kitchen in my pajamas. I didn't mind people seeing me in my pajamas unlike some people. Mrs. Weasley nearly had a fit the first time I came downstairs in my pajamas. She didn't say anything though she just placed a plate in front of me and continued liked it was nothing.

When I reach the kitchen I see Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus (as Professor Lupin insisted I call him), Daedalus Diggle (who I was introduced to a few weeks prior), Kingsley (an Auror that knew the Diggory's and I had been introduced to during one of my many visits), and a few other people I had yet to learn the names of. Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast and Mr. Weasley came up behind me. He brushes past me and heads towards his wife with a quick hello to me. I sit down at the table between Tonks and Remus. As I take a sip of Tonk's hot chocolate, I get a new vision.

I see Dung watching Harry Potter and then disappearing off to see about cauldrons. Then I see Harry in a park arguing with a group of Muggle boys. Harry draws his wand at the fattest boy and the boy looks terrified while all the others laugh at Harry. The park suddenly gets darker and windier. It starts raining and all the boys take off. Next I see two Dementors flying after Harry and the fat Muggle. The Dementors start sucking the life out of the Muggle boy and Harry. I am vaguely aware of dropping the mug and it shattering on the table. Harry manages to cast a Patronus Charm. A full body one at that. The Dementors fly off leaving Harry with a dumbfounded fat Muggle and the elderly figure of Ms. Figg.

I come out of my vision to see everyone looking at me. "Damnit Dung!" I shout. I turn to Mad-Eye. "Harry's going to get attacked by Dementors-today I believe. Someone just decided to do it. They get a good chunk of some fat Muggle's soul but Harry casted a fully body patronus and got rid of them. Damnit Dung. He went after those stupid cauldrons he heard about. I'm personally going to kill that man!"

I stand up and look at my clothes. I'm faintly aware of the burning hot chocolate that's running down my bottoms. Mad-Eye starts a string of cursing that Mrs. Weasley squeaks at. I shake my head before another vision hits me. I see someone signing a letter and a howler being sent to Harry. They expel Harry for doing magic in front of a Muggle. I see Harry at a trial and Dumbledore defending him. I see Mrs. Figg witnessing for Harry. I don't see the results of the trial yet though.

I let out my own string of cursing Mrs. Weasley shouts my name, "Anastasia!"

I shake my head, "Harry gets expelled and they hold a full trial for it! I can't see the results because they can't make a decision until then. Damnit Dung! I swear next time I see him I'm going to kill him."

Black comes into the room. "What's going on? Why's everyone upset and why does Ana have chocolate on her bottoms?"

I curse again. "Damn Dung! He goes after those cauldrons and Harry gets attacked by Dementors! Then Harry gets expelled and they hold a full trial for it! I'm gonna kill that good for nothing thieving git!"

Sirius let's his own string of curses go and I swear Mrs. Weasley is going to pass out. Mad-Eye shakes his head. "We don't let the kids know about this until we tell Dumbledore. You said it was happening tonight, Parkinson?"

I glare at Mad-Eye. "Yes, Mad-Eye. It happens tonight. Dumbledore will be here at lunch. I suggest you sending him an owl to let him know sooner."

Mad-Eye glares at me. "I don't take orders from you girly." He turns to Kingsley and whispers something to him. Kingsley gets up and gives me a wink.

I smile at Mad-Eye. He gives me a hard glare. "Don't you go getting ideas there Parkinson."

I shrug. "I won't." I look at my bottoms again and sigh, "I think they stained. I liked these bottoms." The bottoms I was wearing was my black ones that went with my favorite Hufflepuff pajama top I was wearing. "I'm going to change and then read some. I fear if I don't calm down I'll go hunt Dung down."

No one says anything as I make my way upstairs to change. I pass the twins and they stop me looking at my chocolate pants.

George (yeas I learned the difference between the twins) asks, "Why do you have chocolate all over your bottoms?"

I glare at him, "Damn Dung! I'm going to change. Don't bother asking any questions why everyone is so mad. You won't get to know until tonight. I swear I'm gonna kill Dung. Dumbledore told him no but of course he doesn't give a damn about anything but those damn cauldrons."

The twins give me a funny look. Fred shakes his head at me. "What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

I shake my head frustrated. "Just don't bother me for the rest of the day. I'm going to change and read."

I stalk off and the twins decided to leave me be and go downstairs.

I sit in the dining room with the others while they argue about something to do with the prophecy that no one knows. Well, Dumbledore told me and I know Snape knows it. I assume we are the only ones that know the entire prophecy. Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus, and a few others went after Harry tonight. It had been three days since his attack and being expelled from Hogwarts. I sit next to Sirius waiting for the others. Dumbledore had already told me that I could go upstairs that I didn't have to sit through this boring meeting. I couldn't do anything about the prophecy or protecting it so I usually sat out these meetings. I groan and lean forward on the table. I know they will be arriving any second but it is still exhausting waiting for them. I smile and stand up, interrupting Bill delivering his report on something the goblins heard. Bill gives me a hard look but I ignore it. I stand up and throw open the door to the dining room where we hold all of our meetings.

I see Mad-Eye pushing past Harry and then Tonks winking at him as he passes. Remus pats him on his shoulder. Mad-Eye passes me and I grin. "Decided to take the long way eh, Mad-Eye. I see you're still paranoid that someone was following you even though I told you no one would."

Mad-Eye shoves me to the side violently and I give him a rude gesture. Sirius sees me and gives me a wink. I grin and turn to Harry. Remus is talking to him. "Look, Harry, just go upstairs and stay with the others until the meetings over with. You can see Sirius then."

Harry goes to argue but I stop him. "I'll take him up there Remus. By the way, good luck not falling asleep. Sirius has about three times now. Of course he falls asleep in all of the Friday meetings. Bill's giving his report right now."

Remus nods, "By the way Ana, don't be gesturing at Moody. He's going to curse you one day when you're not expecting it."

I roll my eyes. "Mad-Eye's the one that started all of this. Come on Harry. Hermione, Ronald, and Ginny are all waiting for you. They've been bothering me since your attack about you. I swear I was going to end up cursing them."

Harry gives me an odd look as Remus leaves us and we start up the stairs. "So, this is the secret Order of the Phoenix. Started by Dumbledore during the last war to fight against Voldemort. This is Sirius' childhood home. He gave it to Dumbledore to use as the Headquarters. The Weasley's came here a couple days after holidays started. I got here about two weeks ago. Mrs. Weasley doesn't approve of my antics very much but what can I say, ever since Cedric died I've changed." I turn to Harry before we open the door to Ronald's room. Harry's staring at me with a confused look. I laugh, "Sorry, I'm Ana. Just Ana. Mad-Eye calls me Parkinson and Mrs. Weasley calls me Anastasia but everyone else calls me Ana. Call me Anastasia and I'll curse you. Call me Parkinson and I'll hex you. Good? Yes? Well let's not deprive Ronald and Hermione any longer. Good Lord! I'm gonna kill those twins!" I add the last part on as I see them with the others trying to use Extendable Ears. Hermione's cat eats the ears though so I figure I'll let them listen in for a few moments.

I open the door and saunter in. Hermione and Ronald give me a hard look like I've interrupted something. I raise an eyebrow. "I brought you a present and you act like that? I guess I could just take Harry back to the Dursley's I'm sure he wouldn't like that but…"

Hermione jumps up and runs past me giving Harry a hug. I walk over and take a seat on the bed Ronald and Hermione just vacated to greet Harry. Harry gives his friends hard looks, "Why didn't you tell me about this place? All those letters full of nothing and you couldn't tell me about this place."

I roll my eyes. "You'd think the Boy Who Lived would be a little more intelligent. I did say this was a _Secret_ Order did I not. Dumbledore made them promise not to tell."

Harry gives me a glare. "Who the bloody hell are you? Do you walk around talking like this all the time?"

I glare at Harry. "You know. I would be a lot more appreciative toward the person that saved your arse from being expelled. If I hadn't informed Dumbledore about the Dementor attack then you would still be sitting at the Dursley's sulking about the fact that you couldn't come back to Hogwarts." I get a vision of Harry standing in front of the toad that will run our school this summer. She's relentless on him asking him stupid questions. Then I realize that his trial is not only a full trial but a full trial in front of the Wizigamond. "Great! Just great! Fudge has lost his damn mind. First Dung, then this!"

I hear a pop and feel a twin put his arm around my shoulder. "We thought we heard you shouting. Did you see something that upset you?"

I glare at the twin and realize it's George. "Actually I did." I get another vision. They plan on changing Harry's court time so that neither Dumbledore nor Harry will be there to defend him. I curse. "Fudge has truly lost it." Everyone gives me a hard look. "Excuse me. I have to go inform the Order of Fudge's latest stupidity."

Everyone doesn't stop me but Harry gives me a weird look. As I shut the door behind me I hear Hermione explaining to Harry that I have visions. I let it leave my mind and head down to the meeting. I enter and everyone stops talking. Some give me a hard glare for interrupting. I don't care. I've got my supporters and they don't care. I look at Dumbledore. "I just got a couple of visions. Not only is Harry's trial a full trial it's in front of the Wizigamond. Fudge has also made plans to change the time and date at the last minute so neither you nor Harry can show up on time to get Harry un-expelled."

My new visions causes and uproar. Sirius looks at Dumbledore. "Can they really do that? It isn't right. You have to make sure that you and Harry are there."

I roll my eyes, "They are there. I can see the trial. By me telling Dumbledore this he will arrive really early and instead of Harry being taken by Tonks to the trial Harry will go to work with Mr. Weasley. Kingsley will tell them the time change because he will find out from some short Auror in his office."

Dumbledore nods at this news. "That's good work Ana. If anything else unravels I need to know."

I nod, "Actually sir. There is a new vision I need to speak with you about. I saw it last night before bed. It's not something that needs to be said in current company."

Dumbledore nods. "Yes my dear. I will speak with you after the meeting. Why don't you go bother the twins until then? I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in this meeting anyway."

I smile, "I know, sir. I've already seen the meeting." I turn to Remus, "Good luck and remember to stay away from Greyback. He's no good."

Remus gives me a confused look but I just shrug and leave.

When I exit the dining room I see an Extendable Ear dangling. I look up and see the twins and everyone else gathered around it. I smile and walk out into the open and wave up at them. The twins wave down at me then I see them start scowling and trying to pull the Extendable Ear up. I see Hermione's demon cat eating the Extendable Ear. I look up and seem everyone glaring at Hermione. I smile and start up the stairs. When I reach the top I see Harry glare at me.

"You are a Seer? You see the future and you didn't try to stop Cedric dying or Voldemort coming back?" Harry accuses.

I sigh, I didn't have to be a Futura to see this conversation. "I'm not a Seer. I'm a Futura. We are rarer than Seer's. Just so you know, I did try to stop Cedric. I told him to stop everyone from touching that cup. He laughed at me and told me I was paranoid. I shouldn't have told him that in some of my visions I saw him coming back and in others I didn't. He relied too much on my visions that had him coming back."

Harry shakes with anger. "Why didn't you tell someone else? Why didn't you tell Dumbledore sooner about your gifts? Because of you I see Cedric die every night in my dreams."

I start to shake with my own anger. "I know you are upset Harry but let this get through your head. I didn't tell Dumbledore because I was scared he'd ship me off to the Unspeakables or worse. That he'd tell my parents. Like I need something else to make me different from them. They are a lot like your aunt's family. They hate everyone and everything that's not like them. My parents don't give a damn about me. You know where they are right now? They are in France with my sister pampering her because she's a Slytherin and I got left behind because I'm a spineless Hufflepuff." I storm off to my room. Before I leave the group completely I turn back to the Boy Who Lived. "Just so you know. You may see Cedric every night in your dreams dying but I saw Cedric die a hundred times before the last task even took place. I saw you die. I've seen more death in my visions then you would like to know about. I saw you kill Quarrel. I saw you kill the Basilisk. I saw you fight those Dementors. I even see you doing amazing things this year Harry. Don't get up on a high horse. I'm warning you right now. If you don't get off of it and soon, you will lose someone dear to you."

I stalk up the stairs to my room and slam the door behind me. I decide to sit there until supper is done. I decide to read the journal that Dumbledore gave me a month before. I'm about halfway through my tenth time reading it. Everytime I read it I get a little bit of information I missed earlier. After a little while I get a tugging sensation in my stomach and sit up. The tugging sensation in my stomach is gone but I feel like I need to head downstairs. I shrug and head downstairs. When I reach the bottom of the steps I see Dumbledore standing talking to Remus. Harry is off in a corner hugging Sirius. Dumbledore sees me and walks over to me.

"Ana dear. I understand you had a disagreement with Harry?" Dumbledore says.

I roll my eyes, "More like I gave him a warning after setting him straight. I told him that if he didn't get off his high horse he was going to lose someone close to him. Can't you just tell Sirius why he can't leave? It would make things easier."

Dumbledore shakes his head, "I'm sorry my dear, but I believe that it would just make him want to leave more to prove us wrong. Now, what was it that you needed to share with me?"

I look around the room and see that only Harry and Sirius are talking and even they are taking their leave. "In my vision last night I saw something that I believe may be a few years off. It might not be. Professor, I saw Voldemort and you fighting. I couldn't tell where but you were fighting him. Sir, you get killed by Voldemort. You get the killing curse to the chest. I was there and I come out and start dueling with Voldemort. I dueled him for a while then Harry came out of nowhere and started helping me duel with him. Then Voldemort decided that he couldn't get bested by me and Harry both. He shot the killing curse at me and I feel back. Harry seemed shocked but kept fighting Voldemort. After a while Voldemort killed Harry, too. More people start coming out of places and start crying when they see our bodies. Voldemort starts shouting something. I'm not sure what it is but he seems happy. Then all of a sudden Harry jumps up and shoots the killing curse at him. Voldemort hits the ground before anything else can happen. Sir, I saw Harry defeat Voldemort for the last time. I saw me. I…I died. I'm not letting it get to me because my visions changes most of the time when I see it and interfere they change."

Dumbledore takes this in reasonably well. He nods and thinks for a moment and I just want to know what the bloody hell is going on behind his twinkling eyes. He gives me a knowing look. "I must be going. I have things to look into about this, I'll be back before the next meeting to talk to you. I must hurry. Good bye Ana."

I nod as Dumbledore wanders out of the room. I trust that man to no extent but sometimes I have to wonder why I do. I shake my head and move into the kitchen where I take a seat between George and Tonks. As Mrs. Weasley serves us food I wonder about what my life would have been like if I hadn't confided in Dumbledore. I shake my head of the awful thoughts and start a conversation with George about the joke shop him and his twin want to open.

A/N: Please hit that little button down there and leave a review. I don't care if you hate it, love it, find it interesting, or just read it because you were bored. Leave a review whether it be criticism or admitting your love of the story. I want feedback, so please, review. It only takes five seconds.

-dorkmaster42


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going to update every Saturday. It's around 20 chapters so it'll take a while for the whole story to be updated but I might give you two every once in a while. I'm thinking about starting another story with Harry having a sister, but I'm not completely sure if I should or not. Don't worry, if I do you will still get this complete three part story. I've got everything planned out for it.

Now, onto Chapter 4 my loves!

Chapter 4

I sigh as Mrs. Weasley hands me a rag to start cleaning a rather dusty window. I hadn't been able to get out of cleaning this time. I usually told her I had a book I needed to study for Dumbledore or I was researching something in the large Black library I had grown to love. This time, she snuck up on me at breakfast and asked me if I had plans for the day. I told her I didn't and she smiled at me and told me that I could help everyone clean the drawing room that day then. I couldn't get out of it. Sirius found it funny because he usually got out of cleaning as well. I shut him up when I told her that Sirius had been telling me that he just couldn't wait to get through feeding Buckbeak after breakfast so he could come join us.

I grab a cleaner and start scrubbing a decade's worth of grim off the window. After a few minutes I fell a tugging in my stomach and turn around to see Harry about open a draw. "No Harry! It has Cornish Pixies in it!"

Either Harry didn't hear me or he ignored me, like he had been doing of late. As soon as Harry opened up the drawer about three dozen Cornish Pixies flew out and started attacking us. I go to pull out my wand but remember that my birthday isn't for a few more days. I curse and grab a pail and start knocking them out. I make my way to George and Fred. They have taken up rags and started beating them away. "Use the _Immobulus _ spell. It'll freeze them all at once and we can gather them!"

Fred continues to beat the Pixies with a rag while George takes out his wand. George shouts the incantation and all the Pixies stop moving. One ends up still attached to Hermione's hair. I start grabbing the pixies and tossing them into my pail. Once we have them all gathered I give George another spell to summon a cage out of thin air. He successfully summons it and we dump the pixies in the cage.

Once all the Pixies are put away in the cage everyone returns to what they were previously doing. Harry continues to clean out the desk but with caution. I start scrubbing the grim from the window again when George appears and starts helping me scrub the grim from the window. After a few minutes of silence he starts talking to me.

"So Ana. You've been here a month and I practically know as much about you as before. Why are you being mysterious?" George asks.

I shrug, "I don't know. I have friends like my dorm mates that probably know less than you do. I just really don't want to get close to anyone right now. Everyday I see someone I know die and I just don't want to get close to that person and see them die. I can't handle another Cedric. Now that my gift is more honed in I see one future not multiple ones. I know what I see has a really good possibility of coming true."

George dips his rag into a pail of soapy water as he says, "So you aren't looking to have a friend? I know Harry doesn't like you right now and I know Hermione and Ron didn't like you before but that doesn't mean everyone here feels the same way about you."

I scrub for a few minutes before answering. "It's not because of them I don't want to make friends. It's because I can't handle it if I lose another friend. Do you know how many times I've seen Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye get killed in the last month? Too many to count. Every meeting I have a list of missions to stop people from going on because of them dying or warning them of things that they have no idea about because of what could happen. George just the other day I saw your father attacked by a group of Death Eaters and gruesomely murdered. They cut off his fingers and toes, then his hands and feet, then his arms and legs. They used a spell to stop him from bleeding to death before they mercifully used the killing curse. I can hardly sleep at night anymore because of all of these visions. Then three days ago I saw Dumbledore die fighting Voldemort. Then I saw me die fighting him. Then I saw Harry die and comeback again to kill him. George you guys think my visions are a wonderful thing because I get to be in the Order earlier than normal. It's not all it's cracked up to be. When I was younger I thought I was blessed with this gift because I found ways to get out of things. Now I'm pretty sure it's some sick cruel joke that's been pulled on me. Ever since Harry came to school my visions have progressively gotten worse."

George is stunned into silence. He just scrubs for a little while before speaking again. "You know you can't keep all your worries bottled up in you, right? You need to confide in someone."

I dip my rag into the soapy pail. "I do. I share most of my feelings with Dumbledore about my gift. I don't think he usually understands the way I feel. Sometimes I'll be telling him how I feel and he'll interrupt about something Order related. I keep saying he's just worried about everything but I think I'm only fooling myself."

George grabs my hand and I stop to look up at him. "You don't have to act like your some tough person. I know you aren't. I know you think Fred and I don't know who you are but we do. Or at least I do. You are the smart Hufflepuff girl that sits in the corner of the classroom trying to be invisible. You're best subject is Charms and your worst is Herbology. You were picked on a lot when you were a first year because not only were you a Hufflepuff but you stood up for yourself which is what the Slytherins liked to see. Ana you can't hide forever. You are the same as everyone else on the inside. You have a heart and it can be damaged. It was damaged last term and it has only scarred over. It hasn't truly healed yet. You can't walk around with it scarred you have to let it heal completely."

I pull my hand away from George and start scrubbing the window again. Once I'm not looking at George and have my eyes focused on scrubbing I respond. "I can't believe you actually paid attention to me. I was kind of a loner the start of my first year. Before I meet Cedric in the library one night and we started hanging out I didn't have any real friends. My dorm mates are okay friends but we really don't have anything in common. They are all the more typical girl Hufflepuffs. Girly, gifted at Herbology, and kind. I'm none of those. I'm only kind to those that deserve it and loyal to those that show me that they deserve it. I never really understood the Sorting Hat's choice to put me in Hufflepuff. Once when Dumbledore had left his office a few days after term ended I pulled the Hat off a shelf and slipped it on my head. I asked him why I was put in Hufflepuff and not Ravenclaw or Gryffindor liked I asked. It said that one day soon I would understand. That my loyalty would be put to the test and when it was it would be shown as unwavering. It also said that I wasn't studious enough for Ravenclaw and I wasn't arrogant enough for Gryffindor. It said I had the kindness and loyalty for those that deserved it to the end."

I hear George sigh next to me but I keep scrubbing. "Ana…I think the hat was right you are perfect for Hufflepuff. I mean how else could you have gotten Prefect?"

I put the rag in the soapy water and leave it there for a moment. I turn around and see Harry in the corner with Ronald whispering back and forth casting me looks. I shake my head and turn to George who has also stopped and is watching in that general direction. "George, why are you being so nice to me? The only people who actually like me right now are Tonks, your dad, Remus, Sirius, and of course Dumbledore. I know Ginny doesn't like me since I yelled at Harry. I know Fred doesn't like me because I told your mum that he was planning on tossing dung bombs at Order members as they exited the meeting. Your mum doesn't like me because I'm too young to know what's going on in the meetings and she's the only one now that think so. Your brother Bill hates me because everytime he gives a report I end up interrupting with a new vision or I fall asleep. No one likes me! How is it that a Hufflepuff can be this disliked?"

George chuckled. "Ginny isn't mad anymore, she just told me she's avoiding you because she knows you know she liked Harry now. Fred will get over the dung bombs thing, he's not one to hold a grudge. Mum, well, mum doesn't hate anyone. She's just upset because no one is listening to her. And Bill is just jealous he isn't as cool as you are. He hates that Tonks is a metamorphgous and that Mad-Eye has his magical eye and that you can see the future. He's always been like that. I know Charlie likes you and I know Hermione admires you for your smarts and your bravery. She said the other day it must have taken you a long time to be sorted. Ron doesn't hate you, he fancies you and tries to hide it by agreeing with Harry. Harry, well, I'm sure Harry hates you. I'm sure he'll come around though. He just needs to get to know you, if you'll let him that is."

I smile up at George. "Somehow you have made me feel better. Not exactly sure how you have, but you have. Thanks."

George shrugs. "Anytime, just don't forget. I'm here if you need me. That's for anything at anytime."

I nod and start scrubbing the window again.

I wake up panting from my dream. I saw Cedric die again from one of my many visions of him. I start to cry. I curl up into a ball and know that I have no one to talk to this late at night. I think back to a several days before when George told me to come to him at anytime for anything. I climb out of my bed and sneak down the stairs to the room he shares with Fred. I try the door and see that it isn't locked like most doors after people go to bed. I slip into the room and sneak over to George's bed. The room is partially lit so I can see George's outline sprawled out across his bed. I poke his shoulder.

"George? George? George I need you right now." I whisper to him so not to wake up Fred.

George stirs and says, "I'll hex you Kreacher if you don't go away."

I shake him more, "George, it's me Ana. I had another dream about Cedric. It was worse this time."

George wakes up a little and sees me standing above him. "Alright, climb into my bed and we'll talk."

George scouts closer to the wall and I slip under his covers and get comfortable. When I get comfortable I start describing my dream to him. As I near the end I feel exhaustion overcoming me. When I finish I yawn. "Thanks George. I really needed to talk about that."

George smiles at me, "I don't mind. When I said that you could come to me about anything at anytime, I meant it. Now get some sleep. You're tired and so am I frankly."

I chuckle and snuggle up under the covers a little bit more. George kisses the top of my head and I fall fast asleep.

The next morning when I wake up I'm aware that I'm not in my normally large bed. Then I realize that an arm is thrown across my waist as well. I hurriedly think back to the night before when I came in here seeking comfort from George. I calm down a bit until I hear Fred chuckling and then start talking.

"Mate, Mum's going to kill you and Ana when she sees this." Fred says.

George answers in a sleepy tone, "She's not going to find out about it. Now go away. I'm tired."

Fred chuckles. "Whatever. I'm going to get breakfast. See you later."

George mumbles a reply and goes back to sleep as Fred pops out of the room. After what feels like seconds later I'm woken up by a popping sound. "Ana! George get up! Mum's coming to wake you up for breakfast. Oi! You two get the hell up!"

I open my eyes and see a frantic Fred standing above George and I. Fred pelts George with a pillow and he groans. "Bloody hell! What do you want now Fred. We're trying to sleep!"

"That's all you better had been doing!" a screech comes from the doorway. George and I turn towards the door. Mrs. Weasley is standing red faced in the doorway. Fred freaks and pops out of the room. George and I sit up and I fix my twisted pajama top. Mrs. Weasley starts yelling about why boys and girls aren't supposed to sleep in the same room. While Mrs. Weasley is screaming I start to lose my temper and patience for the woman. "Of all the things for you to do George Weasley! I thought I raised you better than this!"

I stand up, "Shut the hell up!"

Mrs. Weasley looks taken back at my outburst. "Excuse me?" She asks.

I stand up firmly and ball my fists up so not to be tempted to grab my wand. "Maybe you need to get your facts straight before you start yelling at people. I have held my tongue ever since I got here! I respect you Mrs. Weasley but you have just pushed my buttons one too many times. George and I were just sleeping. I had a bad dream last night and needed comforting! George told me a few days ago that if I needed anything to come to him. I was too upset to wait until morning. I came in here and told George about my dream. When I finished we both fell asleep. That's all that happened and anyway why the hell would we do anything with Fred right there? If we wanted to do something wouldn't we have been in my room where I don't have a roommate?"

"But under my roof-" Mrs. Weasley tries to protest but I cut her off.

"-This isn't your roof. This is the House of Black. Therefore Sirius makes the rules. Don't say that you can order George around either! He's of age and can do as he pleases now. If he wants to open a damn joke shop he can. If he wants to quite school he can! If he wants to sleep in the same bed as a girl he sure as hell can!" I shout at the woman.

"But you aren't of age!" Mrs. Weasley says. "Dumbledore put me in charge of you!"

I shake my head. "My birthday was two days ago! I've been of age for two days. I can do as I please as well. As long as Sirius says I can stay here I'm going to. When he doesn't want me I'll move in with a friend. Until then I'm in this house and I will do whatever the hell I want to! You can't control me and you sure as hell can't scare me! I grew up with as a Parkinson! Now if you excuse me I'm going to eat breakfast."

I pass by the woman and when I reach the stairs I see everyone staring at me. I glare at them all. "Close your mouths. You'll catch flies."

I push past all of them and go into the kitchen. I don't touch the food that's sat out on the table. I go to the pantry and get things for cereal. I fix my bowl and go take a seat farthest away from where Mrs. Weasley usually sits. Mad-Eye is sitting at the table and grins at me. "Well. I never thought I'd see the day when someone stood up to the Molly Weasley. The woman with the largest temper in Europe. Well done, Ana. You'd make a fine Auror."

I roll my eyes and don't acknowledge the fact that he called me by my first name for the first time. Soon everyone files into the kitchen to eat breakfast and I know I receive several glares from the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione. When the chair next to me shifts I look up and see that it's Sirius. He gives me the biggest smile ever.

"I've never seen anyone stand up to Molly like that. Arthur can usually put his foot down against her without much force. You deserve Order of Merlin First Class for that! In my opinion Molly's been needed to have it handed to her for a while now." Sirius says.

I know everyone heard what he said and is waiting to hear what I say. I take a deep breathe. "Look, Sirius. I didn't want to blow up like that at Mrs. Weasley. I don't regret doing it though." I turn to the group of Weasley's sitting at the end of the table with an upset Mrs. Weasley. "I'm not apologizing though because I meant every word I said. I only apologize if I mean it. Mrs. Weasley just needs to learn that she has to let her kids grow up and not try to hold onto them like dear life."

I grab my bowl of cereal and head out the door of the kitchen. I start up the stairs when I run into George. He gives me an apologetic smile. "Look, I'm sorry mum blew up at you like that. She just over reacts."

I give him a surprised look. "You aren't made that I blew up at your mother?"

George shakes his head. "No, if anything she deserved it. She needs to understand that no matter how much she doesn't like it, Fred and I have grown up. Ron and Ginny will be grown up soon as well. Ever since the whole Percy incident she's acted like we are just going to up and leave one day." He notices the bowl of cereal in my hands. "They didn't run you out of the kitchen did they?"

I shake my head, "No. Sirius was just going on about how I needed a medal for what I did. I couldn't take it anymore."

George takes my hand and pulls me back towards the kitchen. "You can't run. That only lets them know you're scared. You have to stay strong. I'll sit next to you and if anyone says anything they'll get pay back in the morning."

I shake my head as George pulls me into the kitchen and he makes me sit in the farthest from them and then takes the seat next to me. I see Ron giving him a glare but George goes on as if it's a normal morning. He grabs a plate of bacon and eggs and starts eating. He turns to Sirius and starts chatting about Quidditch and how he wants to know who the new captain for this year is. George eats half his food when he grabs another plate and puts bacon and eggs on it and places it in front of me. I give George a look.

"No George." I say.

George shakes his head, "You haven't touched your cereal since you got back in here and you didn't even eat half of it. Now eat the bacon and eggs."

I push the plate away from me. "I'm pretty sure your mother doesn't want me eating food she slaved over to cook when I was so rude to her."

George shakes his head, "Mum can get over it. I mean she hates Sirius and he eats her food. If he can eat it so can you."

I sigh and take a bite of eggs. George smiles and continues talking with Sirius. After a while everyone filters out of the dining room until only Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, George, and I are left. George nearly made me eat half of the food on my plate before he gave up and ate the rest himself. George starts laughing and places his arm around my shoulders when a glaring Ron walks back into the room. Ron grabs a few leftovers and leaves the room. Suddenly I hear sobbing and I turn to see Mrs. Weasley sobbing into a napkin. She stands up and runs from the room.

My heart drops, I look up and see George frowning. He just looks after his mother. "Aren't you going after her? She is your mum."

George shakes his head. "No, she shouldn't have yelled at us without knowing the facts. She deserves this."

I stand up and glare at George. "You shouldn't say that George! Did your mother deserve me yelling at her? Yes! Does she deserve to be heart broken? No! Absolutely not! Now if you, her son aren't going to go after her. I will. I may not be the nicest person but I'm not the cruelest either. Contrary to what the rest of your family thinks I'm not a heartless freak that sees the future." I smack George in the back of the head. "Maybe that will knock some sense into you!" George rubs the back off his head as I leave the room. A rather shocked Ginny stands in the hallway. I give her a don't screw-with-me-right-now look. "Where did your mum go?" Ginny points to the drawing room. I head there and see Mrs. Weasley crying on the couch we cleaned out a few days prior. "Mrs. Weasley? I came to talk this out with you like an adult."

Mrs. Weasley looks at me and nods. She pats the seat next to her. I walk over and take the seat.

"Mrs. Weasley, I respect you. I respect you because you raised seven children and from what I can see you did an excellent job. You are a stay at home mother and with you that is probably harder than the Minister's. Now, I'm not going to apologize for what I yelled at you earlier but I am going to apologize for yelling. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should have calmly told you what I thought instead of retaliating like I did. I was raised to apologize for only what I mean. That's one of the only good things I got when I was raised."

Mrs. Weasley turns and takes my hands in hers. "I'm sorry dear, for yelling at you. You shouldn't be apologizing to me. It was my fault. I provoked you. It's just since Percy….I'm just worried that with this upcoming war I'm going to lose what I hold closest, my family. I thought that when I saw you with my Georgie, you had gotten him. Then at breakfast when Ron came in and George glared at him with a protective arm around you, I thought I really had lost him. I'm sorry dear."

I shake my head, "Why don't we just let the past stay in the past? Forget it ever happened?"

Mrs. Weasley nods, "Of course dear."

I smile, "I have to ask. Have you ever made lasagna the muggle way? It's a lot of fun. Takes a while but it's lots of fun to make. Being left at home every summer you have to cook the muggle way."

Mrs. Weasley smiles at me and we start trading recipes, muggle and wizarding alike.

A/N: Please Review! I love hearing from you lot! It only takes a few seconds! Hoped you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello loves! Sorry I posted late, my computer's been messing up lately. I'm probably going to have to set it to factory reset soon-which is awful. Anyway, I've completely finished Under the Spruce! Yay for us! Just to let you all know as well. I've started getting reviews so that means I'll start leaving thanks and stuff like that at the end of the chapter. So if you review just look at the bottom. BTW-I'm only leaving reviews to those that leave names, if you leave a review under Guest I'll leave a thanks to the number of reviews. Thanks for sticking with me this far and I hope you stick until the end.

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Harry Potter, George Weasley or any other person/material that you recognize as the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own Ana.

Chapter 5

When everyone came in for lunch later they were surprised to see Mrs. Weasley and myself sipping tea while sharing stories. George came and sat beside me while his mum got up to grab the sandwiches we had made only a few minutes earlier. George grinned at me while everyone else couldn't believe that Mrs. Weasley had gotten over our argument earlier. I realize something while George is grinning at me.

"I can't believe you!" I exclaim.

Everyone gives me a weird look but chooses to ignore me when they see I'm not talking to them. George only grins and takes a sandwich from the plate Mrs. Weasley offered him. "Whatever do you mean?"

I give George a hard look, "You said those things on purpose to get me to go after your mother!"

George shrugs with a lopsided smirk. "Maybe. Are you and mum best friends?"

I shake my head at him, "I can't believe you! You said all those things and only so that we would get to know each other better. Why on earth would you do that?"

George shrugs. "Mum can be a force to be reckoned with when angry. When I saw you…upset, well, let's just say that I've never seen something as beautiful." I blush and George carries on. "Besides, if the house was mad at you then we wouldn't have any fun. Of course, I don't think anyone was mad. I think they were all awed by the fact that someone besides my dad stood up to her. Sirius has been trying but he's too weak willed."

Mrs. Weasley looks at Harry. "Your trial is tomorrow. Make sure that you lay your nice clothes out."

Harry nods. "How will I be getting there?"

I frown thinking about the original plan we had to swap to after my vision. "You will be going with Arthur." Mrs. Weasley says and I turn to George.

When I look at George I feel that tug I had been feeling lately. George smiles across the table as Fred sits down. They start chatting about getting supplies from Dung. I try to ignore the conversation but then I get a vision of something that I shouldn't have seen. Especially at my level of power. I see myself over the next couple of months. I see me getting Head Girl and Quidditch Captain. I see the toad giving me a detention for standing up to her in class. I see myself serving it with Harry. I see myself in the group Harry forms. I see myself holding tryouts for the team. I see the toad strutting the halls like she owns it and breaking George away from a hug with me. I see myself eating lunch at the Gryffindor table with George and his friends. Then I see George kissing me under the Spruce tree by the Black Lake. Lastly I see myself at the Ministry fighting Voldemort but he doesn't kill me. He stares at me with his red eyes and smiles. The first time I ever hear sound in a vision I hear Voldemort whispering to me, "I will find you and you will be mine."

I come out of my visions and realize I'm standing up, looking at spot on the wall. I look around and see that everyone is watching me. George is standing behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Ana? Are you alright? Did you see something? You've been standing for a minute or two."

I turn to him. "Minute or two? My visions usually only last a few seconds before anyone realizes it. This isn't good. They are progressing faster than they should." I turn to Mrs. Weasley. "I need to speak with Dumbledore immediately. I have to Floo to his office. I just need to send a Patronus first." I pull out my wand and cast the charm. A beautiful badger erupts from my wand and lands on the table. "Albus Dumbledore. I'm on the way through Floo. It's an emergency." The badger disappears and I head to the den where the fireplace is. I take Floo Powder and throw it into the fireplace as I step through. "Hogwarts Castle, Dumbledore's office."

When I arrive in Dumbledore's office he is walking into the door. He gives me a slightly worried look. "What's the matter Ana? I was in the middle of a meeting with the new Defense Teacher."

I plop down into the comfy chair that sits across from Dumbledore's desk. "Sir, it's progressing faster and faster. I'm getting tugs in my stomach, they're like warnings I guess. I had a vision moments ago. It featured me. Thanks for giving me Head Girl by the way. Anyway, in the end for the first time ever I heard sound. You know how extremely rare that is! Also, George told me I had jumped up and had been standing for a minute or two and there's no telling if I had been sitting longer. All my visions have been only seconds long, no matter how long they've been."

Dumbledore walks around and takes the seat behind his desk. "I've never heard of a case like this. You shouldn't be experiencing hearing for another few years. That means your visions are most likely what's truly going to happen. Have you been seeing anything unusual of late with your visions?"

I shake my head. "No sir, my visions started changing about the time George started hanging out with me I guess. I haven't really had a huge one since that night when I found out about Harry's trial. That was days ago, about the same time George started hanging out with me."

Dumbledore gives me a knowing smile, "My dear, I've read that some emotional imbalances can cause excessive progression with your gift. Has anything else happened recently?"

I blush. "Last night I'd had a bad dream. I went and climbed in bed with George. After I'd finished I just slept with him." I see Dumbledore's grin before I realize my mistake. "Wait, we only slept. Nothing else. It was like two in the morning when I woke him up and almost four when we went back to sleep. I swear we didn't do anything. Well, we woke up to an angry Mrs. Weasley. She started yelling and lecturing me. I got upset so I just retaliated. I yelled at her and basically told her that George was a man now and could make whatever decision he wanted. I apologized for the outburst, but not for what I said because I meant every word."

Dumbledore nods, "I understand. Molly is quick to jump to conclusions and is very temperamental. I wish I could have witnessed you yelling at her. I believe she hasn't been yelled at since the day before her brother's went missing. They told her that she was being foolish and she needed to stop worrying over them. They made up the morning that they went missing. We found her twin brothers weeks later dead in an abandoned building with a dead muggle family. It seemed like they had been tortured for information but as far as we know they never gave any up. They were good chaps. Much like her own boy's Fred and George."

I nod. "Sir, what does this all mean? My rapid progression in visions that is?"

Dumbledore merely gives me an eye twinkle over his half-moon spectacles. "I'm not sure my dear. I'm making an educated guess and saying you have feelings for George. He seems to be around you a lot lately. Arthur has told me that whenever he's not with Fred he is with you. Do you wish to take things farther with him?"

I shake my head. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."

Dumbledore gives me a smile, "I'm sorry. It must be weird your Headmaster asking you about your relationships. I will leave it alone for now, but if things keep rapidly changing in your visions then I will be forced to meddle once again."

I shrug. "I guess that's only fair. Are you sure nothings too bad about my rapid progression?"  
Dumbledore shakes his head. "I'm only giving you an educated guess. It's the best I can do right now."

I nod, "Thanks, sir."

Dumbledore nods his head, "By the way, I never realized that your patronus was a badger. It's your house animal. Do know that means that you are a true Hufflepuff through and through. Your patronus' often reflect how you are on the inside."

I nod, "I remember Professor Flitwick telling us that last year when we were studying the charm. I had learned the charm earlier in the year due to some boredom in my dorm with nothing but my charm's book. I must be getting back. I believe the others will be worried about me. I kinda just gave little explanation and left."

Dumbledore nods and waves his hand towards his fireplace. "Floo Powder is on the book shelf across from it."

I thank Dumbledore and head back to headquarters. When I arrive George was sitting across from the fireplace with Fred talking half-heartedly about something. He gives me a smile and stood up to greet me. Fred watches quietly before slowly slipping upstairs to give us some time alone.

Over the next few days Harry gets cleared of all charges and gets to go back to Hogwarts, which I had already gathered from some small visions I had been having surrounding the trial and the school year. I had also grown closer to George. I had begun helping the boys with potions to past my time and then I'd help them gather the few things they didn't have by hassling Dung for low prices on supplies. Exactly two weeks before school was due to start Dumbledore sent school letters. I already knew what was in Ron, Hermione, and my own envelope's. As Ron started to open his, I walked up behind him and told him to be mindful about his mother for the next few days. I heard a screech from Hermione and then turned back to see a red faced Ron.

I smirk and walk off. I walk over to the twins and see slightly disappointed faces. I give George a curious look and he gave me a slight smile. "We were hoping that we would get joint Captaincy or one of us would be captain. Aren't you going to open yours?"

I smile, "I already know what's in here and by the way you should go harass Ron. He got Prefect as did Hermione, oh and Angelina Johnson got Captain for Gryffindor. I asked McGonagall a few weeks back."

Fred gives me a confused look, "Why does Ron have Prefect?"

George nods, "We were sure Harry had it. Him being Dumbledore's favorite and all."

I shrug, "Dumbledore doesn't make the decisions. The Heads of House makes it."

I pull out my two badges and proudly pin them to my shirt for all to see. Fred gave them a double look, "You've got to be kidding me! Head Girl and Quidditch Captain! I didn't know you played Quidditch!"

I chuckle, "Never came up. You just assumed I was a quiet girl that sat in the back of the classroom. Nope, I'm the best Chaser in the school. No one makes a big deal out of it though because we never win anyway. We only won two years ago against Gryffindor because Cedric caught the snitch after Harry fell because of the Dementors. Cedric tried to call a rematch but they wouldn't hear of it. He caught the snitch and therefore ended the game. We felt like we had cheated and didn't even celebrate the win. It wasn't fair competition. Now, this year you guys are going down, you hear me?"

George chuckled while Fred laughed, "If you're such a good chaser, why doesn't anyone make a fuss. I mean it doesn't really matter whether or not if your team wins."

I smile, "That's because I haven't let everyone know how good I am. The only reason I got captaincy this year is because I'm the senior most player. Professor Sprout sees that as only fair. The most senior player gets captaincy. I've been playing since my second year. I'm the oldest on the team seeing as I'm the only seventh year returning."

George grabs my shoulder, "And what about being Head Girl? Are you happy?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'm excited. I've been working towards it since my first year. Now, let me set this straight. I'm not giving you and your friends passes on anything. I'm treating everyone exactly the same."

I notice Fred had slipped away and the George wraps his arms around me. "Come on, you have to let us get away with somethings, I mean you do love us."

I roll my eyes, "I love Fred but I'm not sure about you." I tease.

George laughs, "You seem to have gotten us confused again. You love George and you're not sure about Fred."

I shake my head. "Nope. You're wrong. You're Feorge and that's Gred. I'm talking about two completely different red head twins."

George laughs and starts tickling me. After a few minutes we have Mrs. Weasley standing above us and giving us a hard look. George was sitting on top of me and our faces were inches away. George hops off of me and pulls me up with him. When I'm up I face Mrs. Weasley and give her my best smile. Mrs. Weasley sees my badges and hugs me. "Oh, I'm so glad! You can keep the boys in line at school! Maybe I won't get a latter home this year!"

George laughs. "Mum, if you think Ana can keep us in line you are sadly mistaken. Ana's going to be mush in our hands. I mean, she is a Hufflepuff." I turn and hit George in the shoulder. "OW!"

I smile, "Is there something wrong with Hufflepuffs?" I ask.

George rubs his shoulder and shakes his head. "Of course not! Hufflepuffs are the best. Sometimes I wish that I was a Hufflepuff. Being a Gryffindor is over rated."

I roll my eyes and look at Mrs. Weasley who smiles. "I believe you will have no trouble keeping them in line," she says with a smile.

George grins and drapes his arm around me. He places his other hand over his heart, faking hurt. "It wounds me deeply, you thinking at we surrender so willingly. By the way, I'd go check on Ron and Harry. I do believe that it's their fifth year and that means Prefects. I'm positive that our dear Hermione is a Prefect."

Mrs. Weasley smiles, "Yes, I'd better go see. If you give me your lists I'll go get your supplies."

I smile, "I can come help if you'd like. I'm sure you can't get all our books. I was hoping to grab a few new books anyway."

Mrs. Weasley thinks about it for a moment then nods. "That sounds wonderful. I'll go get the other lists and then we can go."

Mrs. Weasley makes her way upstairs and George pulls me close to him. "Why are you going shopping with Mum? A few weeks ago you couldn't stand to be in the same room with her for too long."

I laugh, "You know. You're Mum isn't so bad. Now, my Mum is completely different. She's just awful. Do you know, the summer after my first year she locked me in the basement for three weeks with only one meal a day. Those meals weren't like your mothers. They were mostly a slice of bread and a glass of water. Just enough to keep me alive."

George gives me a worried look. "What the hell did you do?"

I shake my head, "Something stupid. I shouldn't have done it. My parents were already upset that I'd been sorted into Hufflepuff. I think they'd have been happier if I'd gotten put in Ravenclaw, maybe even Gryffindor. Hufflepuffs are spineless, cowards in my parents eyes."

George grabs my hand, "But what did you do?"

I sigh, "It was stupid. Pansy was bothering me so I took refuge in my dad's study. Dad found me and got upset. He told mum to punish me and she though locking me in the basement would give me time to think about things. She didn't ever tell me how long I'd be there. I honestly think that no one missed me. I think that they only let me out because my letter arrived. After that I found all the letters that Cedric had wrote me. I wrote him back and told him everything that had happen. His dad came the next day and took me home with them for the rest of the summer. I was in poor condition and had to be admitted to St. Mugo's. Mr. Diggory tried to get me out of that house but couldn't. My parents denied the allegations and said I just had been refusing to eat. They said I had gotten upset because I didn't come out as top of my class that year. I came out as third, only behind two Ravenclaws but that was because our DADA professor had it out for me. After my third year I figured out how to do an undetectable extension charm. I did one on my trunk and every year I would pack everything that meant something to me into my truck with hopes of never having to return. I could usually get away with spending most of the summer at Cedric's but then my parents would make me come home. I plan on never going home again."

George shakes his head. "I had no idea that you went through stuff like that. Did they ever, you know, hit you?"

I nod, "Yeah, mostly when I was younger. After I started school they hardly ever touched me. My dad was the one that hit me the most; my mum had a tendency to just lock me in the basement or make me work with the house elf. Of course, right before I started school Marcy, my old family house elf, died and we had to get Dot. Marcy would sneak me food but Dot hates my guts."

George goes to say something but then I get a vision. I'm standing in Flourish and Blotts looking at a book when my mother comes out of nowhere and snatches the book out of my hand. My mother starts arguing with me. After a few minutes my mother slaps me. George appears and asks her what's going on. My mother sneers at him. She says something and I get upset. She starts yelling something at me and hits me again. George gets upset and pushes me behind him. My mother glares at George and then I hear one word come out of her mouth, "Blood Traitor!" My mother pushes past us and tosses the book I had been reading at George who catches it with ease.

I come out of my vision and see George frowning. "Why are you holding your cheek? You just had a vision didn't you?"

I nod, "I end up running into my mother at Flourish and Blotts. It ends up nastily. She calls me…calls me a Blood Traitor. She also hits me. Several times."

George pulls me into a hug. "Don't go then. I'm sure Mum can get everything."

I shake my head, "I need some new robes too. I have to go. It'll be okay."

George shakes his head. "No. If you insist on going then I'm going to. Mum would end up losing it on your mother. I'll come with you."

I shrug. "If you insist."

George nods and then Mrs. Weasley appears looking happy. "Alright, while we are at Diagon Alley we need to pick up Ron a new broomstick. He got Prefect and he wants a new broom. I'm not sure what to get though."

George smiles, "I'll come then Mum. I'm sure I can help you pick out a suitable broom."

Mrs. Weasley gives George a look then nods, "Alright. I guess we could use some help carrying everything. Let's go ahead."

George and I nod and follow Mrs. Weasley to the fireplace. As I'm following Mrs. Weasley through the fireplace Fred shows up and asks George where he's going. George smiles and explains it to Fred while I start spinning towards Diagon Alley.

I'd like to give a special thanks to my reviewers:

Femaledonkey-Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. I've read several seer type stories and they didn't really go into much detail of the visions. I wanted to give a completely different look to them. So-Ana was created. I'm glad you love Ana's character. It took me a while to create her. I wanted Ana to be like Hermione in the aspect that she has her smarts to rely on and that she doesn't need a guy to make her happy. But then I also wanted her to be vulnerable in the beginning and let the story show how much she grows.

Guest that reviewed in chapter 2 on 7/28: Thanks! I aim to please with my writing. I just get tickled pink when people review telling me that they love the story.

Please Review my dearies! It makes me oh so happy when you do. Until next week-Tata!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello Loves! I know it's a little early to be updating. Okay it's really early but I just wanted to say a few things that have been bothering me since I posted Chapter 5. I figured since I wanted to say a few things I'd just post the next chapter! Now, since I posted Saturday I've gotten two really awful reviews. One of which told me that Ana was a Mary Sue, I'm sorry if she is. I've tried my hardest to make sure she's not. I've also just received a review saying that my story was so bad that I should be embarrassed. Well, I had a few minutes where I was like "I should just delete it and give up! No one will ever enjoy what I write! I should have never posted it in the first place!" Then I thought about my 12 year old sister. This is the first story she's read that wasn't Diary of a Wimpy Kid in years. She loves my story so I'm doing this for her and all of my followers out there that actually enjoy the story. I love all of you and I've realized that not everyone is going to enjoy my stories, besides, I'm not a quitter. I don't give up halfway through something. I'm going to post all three parts to Ana's story. I just want to take this moment to thank all of you that have favorited, followed, and reviewed (with words of encouragement) this story. Thank you for reading my story, you inspire me to continue writing. Enjoy Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Once we all are in Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley sends George and I off to get my new robes while she went to pick up our Potion supplies. We promised to meet her at the Quidditch store afterwards. George and I made our way towards Madam Malkin's hurriedly as it had started to rain. When we reached the store Madam Malkin was busy working on a fifth year Hufflepuff I knew. The familiar blonde hair was a dead giveaway and the way she was telling her mother not to embarrass her if they ran into Ernie. George and I make our way around a row of clothes and I see Hannah's full length. She'd grown over the summer and was nearly as tall as me now. She saw me and waved with her free hand.

"Ana, guess what! I got Prefect! Ernie owled me and told me he got Prefect too!" Hannah grinned from ear to ear and I could even see the badge under the robe Madam Malkin was pinning.

I smile, "That's great. I got Head Girl and Captain. Will you tryout this year? Ernie said he was."

Hannah gets a thinking face on. "Ernie said he would?"

I laugh, "Yes. Ernie's going out for Keeper. Zacharias Smith said he's going to tryout for seeker or chaser. He's not sure yet."

Hannah nods, "I guess I could tryout for chaser. I'm alright."

I smile, "That's great. So you haven't had the courage to ask Ernie out yet?"

Hannah blushes, "How did you know?"

I smile and then George speaks up. "Isn't that the fellow I always see you around? If it is then I'm sure the whole school knows."

Hannah sighs as Madam Malkin let's her go. I step up to where Hannah was and Madam Malkin starts her work. Hannah and I wish each other goodbye. After she's gone George gives me a look. I shrug as Madam Malkin places a Hufflepuff robe on me. After a few moments of measurements I'm ready to go. She gives me the time to pick them up and we take our leave. As we make our way through the crowd I see a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy to be exact. He saunters over to George and I and smirks at me.

"A Weasley, Parkinson? I'm surprised. I was sure you had better taste. I was sure Montague was going to woo you in the end. Does your family know?" Draco laughs.

I glare at the small blonde boy. "Look, Malfoy. George and I are not dating. He's just my friend. Now sod off before I curse you."

Malfoy smirks. "I take it that your family doesn't know about this. I'm sure your father and mother are going to have a real treat out of this."

I pull my wand out but George snatches it away from me. Instead I turn to Malfoy and raise my fist. "Remember what happened the summer before your second year. I wasn't sure you would ever be the same."

Draco pales and leaves without another word. George hands me my wand back and asks, "What happened that makes Malfoy so pale at the thought of it?"

I smile, "I beat the living crap out of him. Now, let's go. I'm sure your mother is wondering where we are."

George doesn't argue and we make our way towards the Quidditch supply store. I end up talking Mrs. Weasley and George out of buying Ron a Comet 290 and getting him the Cleansweep Eleven. The Cleansweep was only a few galleons more and tons better. After we head to Flourish and Blotts to get our books. George seemed a little tense about it but I didn't let it get to him. Once we get to the store Mrs. Weasley gets George to go after Ginny's books, herself after Harry, Ron, and Hermione's books, and then myself after my and the twin's books. The twin's only got OWLs in seven subjects together so it was rather easy to get their books. George was taking Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and DADA. Fred wasn't taking Transfiguration but the others the same as George. George and Fred were also taking Care of Magical Creatures. I on the other had was taking Alchemy, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, History of Magic, Ancient Ruins, Ancient Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures. Only eight of the classes I was taking were ones that I had achieved OWLs in. I was taking Alchemy and Ancient Studies at Special Request from other teachers and the Headmaster.

Once I had gotten all of the books I took them up to Mrs. Weasley and handed her my money to pay for my portion and told her I was off to look at some books that had caught my eye earlier. Mrs. Weasley waved me off and I made my way towards the section that I had found a muggle romance novel with their version of witches and wizards. I was reading the back of the book when I heard her voice and then the book was snatched out of my hands. I turn and see my mother standing there yelling at me with the book I was previously holding.

"Anastasia! What on earth are you doing here? You are supposed to be at Hogwarts doing your independent study. Did you run away? I'm not going to keep dealing with your bad behavior! And what rubbish are you looking at? A muggle book? That's a disgrace to your family! You should be glad your father isn't here!"

I glare at my mother, "I'm here getting my new school books and if you had read the letter Dumbledore had sent you he would have told you that I finished my independent study! I've been staying at a friends since! Not like you care anyway. I mean you never have!"

My mother gets upset. "Who have you been staying with? I know it's not that Diggory boy. He was killed a few months ago. Good riddance I believe! He was a good for nothing, blood traitor. A bad influence on you!"

I get upset. "Cedric was a great person! A hundred times the person you or that awful man I dread to call my father could ever dream of being!"

My mother's face scrunches up with fury and hits me across the cheek. I feel the burning and then I hear George. "Ana? Where are you? Mum says it's about time to go. Oh," George sees my mum and me holding my cheek. "You okay Ana?"

My mother gives me a hard look. "The Weasley's? You are friends with those blood traitors! How could you? I thought I raised you better than this! Why couldn't you be more like Pansy? She's so much better behaved."

I roll my eyes. "Pansy is a brown noser. She's got her head so far up everyone's arses that she thrives on the bullshit that comes out of them!"

My mother gets upset. "How dare you say that about your sister? You ungrateful little bitch!"

My mother backhands me and then George pushes me behind him and my mother start yelling. Then I hear the one word that I dreaded. "You better not ever show your face at the manor again! You filthy little Blood Traitor." She shoves past and tosses the book back at George. He shoves it on a shelf and pulls my hand away to inspect my face.

He cringes at the sight of my cheek. "It's already bruising and you've got a cut across your cheek. Mum will get you fixed up when we get home."

I shake my head. "It's no use. She's got a ring on both her hands that's cursed to leave damage no matter how lightly she hits something. I'm forced to have it heal the muggle way."

George shakes his head and presses a cloth, which comes out of thin air, to my cheek to stop the bleeding. "No offense but your mother is a real bitch."

I laugh, "Yup. That's not even her worst. One time I broke her favorite vase when I was younger and I ended up in St. Mugo's. Of course it was Marcy that had to take me. She told them I fell down a flight of stairs because my parents would have just denied it and then I would have gotten beaten again. Merlin, I miss that elf. She was the best ever."

George nods then stops. "Ana, if you are cut off from your family, how are you to pay for things?"

I frown. "I sort of had a plan. I have a bit of money that may last me half the school year. I've been taking small portions out of the family vault and putting them away. I also took my mother's favorite diamond necklace that was Goblin made. She's going to be pissed when she finds out I have it. I plan on selling it to Malfoy. He'll buy it for Pansy and then she'll freak when she sees he gives it to her and tell mother. Mum will freak out and hopefully have a heart attack. I wish I could see it. I would pay a good bit of money to."

George shakes his head and leads me over to his mother who starts fussing over me. She forces George to take me home while she goes and picks up my robes and a few last minute things. I had over my money for the robes then George leads me back to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back. On the way back George places and arm around my shoulder and doesn't let it drop. I think about how George jumped between my mother and I. I kinda wish I had pulled out my wand and cursed her. Can't change the past.

Once George and I arrive back he leads me to the kitchen to clean my cut. I start fussing with him that I can handle it myself.

"I can do it myself George! It's just a scratch." I argue.

"If that's just a scratch then Dumbledore's the dumbest wizard ever." George argues back pulling me towards the kitchen.

"George, it's not that bad. I've had worse!" I respond trying to pull away.

George clenches his teeth together. "I don't even want to think about that at this moment. I mean really Ana. It hasn't stopped bleeding since she hit you!"

George manages to get me into the kitchen where the house happens to be at. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Fred are playing exploding snap. Hermione and Sirius are arguing about something educational. Bill, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus are talking politics. When George pulls me in midsentence everyone looks at us. I manage to pull away.

"I'm fine George. It's just a scratch compared to half the stuff she's done to me before." I say.

George rolls his eyes as Mr. Weasley jumps up. "What happened? Where's Molly?"

George somehow gets me seated and gets me a wet cloth. He starts cleaning my face, to many of my protests, and then starts explaining. "Mum's picking up Ana's robes and a few other things. Ana ran into her mother at Flourish and Blotts. She hit Ana twice with cursed rings and now she's got a bruised face with a deep cut." I squirm while George is washing away the blood, soot, and dust (from the book store). "Stop squirming."

I glare at him. "My face is bruised and I believe you are bruising it more!"

George let's out a frustrated huff. "The blood started to dry. What do you want me to do? We can't leave it there." I mumble a few choice words as George continues. "By the way, have I told you how much of a bitch your mother is?"

Mr. Weasley hits George on the back of the head. George just shrugs and I answer. "Yes, you mentioned it at the bookstore. Ugh! I was just hoping to leave next summer after I already had a job and place to live at! What am I going to do? I have nowhere to go and no money!"

Tonks is the one that speaks up. "What are you talking about?"

I sigh as George finally steps away from my face. "My mother told me to never show my face at my house again. Not like I have ever wanted to but it's ruined my plan! Ugh! Now all the Slytherins are going to find out about this and I'm going to have to endure they're taunting!"

Fred shakes his head. "You are Head Girl aren't you? Just give them detention and dock points."

Hermione smiles at me. "You're the Head? That's wonderful. Ron and I got Gryffindor Prefect!"

I smile, "Yeah, I've known that almost all summer. McGonagall made up her mind the day I got here. Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillian are the Hufflepuff Prefects in your year."

George sighs, "Look, Fred and I are planning on getting a place with some funds we have saved up. You can just stay with us until you get on your feet. We'll make sure the place has an extra bedroom and everything incase you want to. Right Fred?"

Fred smirks at his twin. "Sure thing. I don't mind."

George nods and takes the seat next to me. "See, that's solved!"

I half smile at George. "Now what about money? I can't live off you guys until I get a job! That could take all summer!"

George just shakes his head. "You can pay us back if you like!"

I sigh, "I think I'm just going to cross those roads when I have to. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go change. I'm covered in blood and soot. I'll be back down in a minute."

No one complains when I leave and head upstairs. After reaching my room I decide to take a shower to get rid of the soot and blood that got into my hair. When I hop out of the shower I hear knocking on my door(my room having a private bathroom is the best). I wrap my towel around me and I head to the door. When I swing it open I see George standing there. He looks worried.

"Yes?" I say. "Didn't you need something? Or where you knocking for no reason?" I ask after a few minutes of George's staring.

George stammers a bit then says. "I was just wondering where you went. You said you be back down in a minute and it's been almost an hour. Mum's back and she told me to come check on you and give you your robes."

George hands me a bag and I smile up at him. "Thanks. I've had a long day. I'm going to take a nap. Do you think you can wake me up thirty minutes before the meeting starts? Todays is going to be interesting."

George gives me his famous grin. "Yeah, sure. Have a nice nap."

I smile and shut the door as I say I will.

The next two weeks fly by. I end up spending more time with George. Fred doesn't seem to mind at all, for some odd reason. Mrs. Weasley gives Hermione, Ron, and myself a party before we leave for school. Them for getting Prefect and me for Head Girl. Fred and George were picking on Ron for being like Percy behind their mum's back but I put my foot down. There wasn't anything wrong being a Prefect. Yeah my first year as a Prefect was under Percy and he was a little…power hungry?...anyway I put my foot down. They leave Ron alone, at least they do when I'm around.

We're at the train station now, with Snuffles in tow. Snuffles, Sirius' dog form, insisted on coming. I tried to tell him to stay hidden that nothing good will come of this but it didn't help. I gave up after a few minutes of arguing and told him to do whatever he pleased.

I walk through the barrier with George right behind me and make my way towards the train. He follows me with Fred in tow. They help me get everything on board and then we all climb back down to say goodbye to everyone. After all that's over with I grab Ron and Hermione. I pull them towards the Prefect car for their first Prefect meeting. When we reach the car I see Malfoy and my dear sister chatting. My sister ignores me, like usual, but Malfoy decides to have a nice chat.

"Hey Parkinson. I see you have your new friends. The Blood Traitor and the Mudblood." I hold Ron back from attacking Draco, telling him to let me handle things.

"Malfoy," I say with disgust. "Ron and Hermione are my friends and unlike you, they got Prefect by themselves and didn't cry to their mummy and daddy to bribe their Head."

Pansy steps up to me and sneers. "Don't talk like that to him." She sees my still bruised cheek and the small cut and smiles. "Mum left quite a mark didn't she? She wasn't sure she hit you hard enough after she found out you had took money out of the vault. She's also quite sure you stole her Goblin made necklace."

I smirk, "Mum did leave a mark but at least I don't have to come home anymore. You should be thrilled. You can finally be that only child you always wanted to be."

Pansy glares at me and pulls Malfoy away. I smirk and leave Ron and Hermione for a few minutes to find my co-Head. It ends up being Rodger Davies, a Ravenclaw. I don't mind seeing as Davies and I have always gotten along nicely. After a few minutes we call all the Prefects together and go over rules of being a Prefect. Hermione seems to soak it all in like Ernie but Ron and Hannah seem to daydream. Hannah staring at Ernie and Ron out the window. After a little while I dish out the rounds we will have to take and then let them all go on. Davies and I decide to split patrols, him take the front half of the train and I take the back. Lucky him, the back is always were the troublemakers are.

I make my way towards the back, having to save quite a few first years along the way. Once I reach the back of the train I find Fred and George in a compartment with their friend Lee Jordan. I pop in and they all glare at me like I interrupted something. When Fred and George realize it's me they calm down.

"Don't worry Lee. She was our enforcer to get supplies this summer. Come on in Ana." Fred says gesturing to the spot next to Lee.

I shake my head. "I'm in the middle of my first round. Mind if I come back later? I should be finished in about fifteen minutes."

George nods, "Sure. Where's your co-Head? Shouldn't he be doing rounds with you?"

I smile, "I think Davies is scared to run into the Slytherins that stay in the last car. He's patrolling the front of the train, I've got the back."

George shakes his head. "Never liked Davies. Sure don't like the coward now."

I smile, "Let's just say it's going to be an interesting year. Oh, fair warning, the new DADA teacher is a toad. You'll understand when you see her."

George and Fred laugh and Lee gives me a confused look. I give the three smiles and head off towards the end of the train.


End file.
